Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a water mixing system receiving ambient temperature water from an existing plumbing system and providing temperature regulated water to a user. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a water mixing system with a heat pump connected to an insulated water tank to heat or cool ambient temperature water and mix the heated or cooled water with the ambient temperature water to provide temperature regulated water to a user.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The temperature of water from an existing plumbing system, such as municipal water, can reach uncomfortable levels in regions of extreme climate. For example, municipal water provided to residential buildings in Saudi Arabia may reach a temperature as high as 50-55° C. in summer and as low as 10-15° C. in winter. Existing solutions include cooling a main tank containing hot municipal water with fans or closed cycle refrigeration, or heating a main tank containing cold municipal water with an electrical heater. These solutions are energy intensive and wasteful, since the main tank is usually not insulated or poorly insulated, and since some of the water from the main tank is used for purposes that do not require temperature regulated water, such as the water for gardening, washing, and filling of a toilet.
It is thus an object of this disclosure to provide water mixing systems with a heat pump connected to an insulated water tank to heat or cool ambient temperature water and mix the heated or cooled water with the ambient temperature water to provide temperature regulated water to a user.